


brooding love

by thelyons18



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelyons18/pseuds/thelyons18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili meet the most beautiful creature and both come to be very important to its life. Takes place after the dwarves take back erabor and kill smaug. ( i cant bring myself to kill off my loves lol.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION!! These may be posted oddly, my computer is a slag and she makes it hard, but it will all be posted even if i have to start the first few sentences on my laptop and then type the rest up on my phone( sorry for that :()
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS MY OWN VERSION BUT EVERYTHING BELONGS TO OUR HUMBLE GOD AND LEADER J.R.RTOLKIEN. :)
> 
>  
> 
> This first chapter is going to be a POV between Fili and KIli, and the start to the story. Watch out for angsty thorin and love struck heirs. Im also keeping bilbo in the story for resons that will become clear later :) happy reading, please give feed back.

_Fili_

you were in your bed chambers laying about lazily reading a book when Kili ran in. Unamused with being interrupted you glare at him. "Kili, can I help you?" You eye him and wait for his answer. He stutters and pants, he obviously ran far to find you. "Brother, there's a new comer to be staying here. Uncle Thorin is quite angry but it's his orders for it. I'm confused and awestruck by the beauty. " You look at him and see how he blushed at the words. Now you are eager to find out about this newcomer. It is strange for Thorin to have someone here. Even after all this time he is still so angry, but mahal knows what. Sighing, you turn back to Kili with a smile. "Dear brother, let's go find out more, though I don't think we should ask uncle. We shall find this new person and ask them. " you say with a wicked smile. Kili laughs and leads the way. You follow him through the halls of Erabor to the throne room. Thorin is not there which sort of males you happy. Kili stops and tells you to be quit and point to her. She is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. She is not of any race you have came upon in your life. But she had dwarf like braided in her hair, the beautiful color of chocolate. Her eyes seemed to be gold and hazel, and you longed to feel her skin. White like porcelain, she was neither tall like am elf or short like a dwarf maiden. She looked about and inch shorter that you, most female dwarfs were a foot shorter. She ways very thin, unlike his race, but she looked very well toned. She was dressed in skin tight leggings, and a loose long sleeved shirt, both the color of a sapphire. She wore riding boots and had an assortment of bags around her, and her cloak and her furred jacket laying across her arm. She was talking to Dis, the heirs mother, which you thought was weird. But unable to help yourself you toed over to your mother and the lady, kili tries to stop you but can't. " hello mother, I've missed you. I see you've made it back from the Iron Hills safe. " you say, not taking your eyes off the unknown woman. "I also see you've brought somebody back, please, introduce us to Kili and myself!" You finish with a wink to your brother. " Hello, I am kali, I will be staying with your family for a while. I have the privilege to meet the sons of Durin and learn as much as I can. " She said with a sad smile. You knew there must be something more to why she is here, but you would ask Dis later. "Boys, be on your best behavior.do not think you won't be punished if you harm this young lady. " she said with a glare that made even kali flinch. "Now you two show her around the castle. She will be staying in the guest room next to yours Fili. Take her bags." Dis gives kali a quick hug and you and Kili a kiss on the cheek before rushing off.

You and Kili showed her to her room, placed her bags inside and then set out to show her the rest of Erabor. She was very intrigued to see the library and the archery training grounds. You were going to take her to pratice with swordes but it was bitter cold and raining and you told her some other time. She made a pouty face and said she was okay with the weather, but you still said no. Kili seemed to be having fun telling her the history of the Lonely mountain and how smaug had sacked it. She giggled and seemed to be enjoying it. You were sort of jealous of the attention she was giving Kili, but didnt let it show, she glanced over at you a few times but was engorged in Kili's tale. You lead them to the kitches and see Bomber cooking away and ask for him to prepare something for kali, which he does so with a smile. "Thank you very much bomber! I have not had any sort of meat in weeks!!"


	2. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali has feels, angst fili and kili cause trouble

**_kali_ **

 You are having a great time with the princes, they have helped you find your way around Erabor, and have been the kindest, sweetest men you have ever met. You can see the twinkle in their eyes every time they see you, and it brings joy to your heart. You think to yourself how you have not known such niceties in a long time, and that the warm bed room and fresh linines are the best. You think of your stay in Mirkwood and how much it had drained you. That blasted king had thrown you in the dungeon, and left you for weeks giving you enough bread and water to barley keep you alive. Elrond, bless his soul, demanded you be freed, and you stayed with him for awhile, till he suggested that you go to Erabor. At first you were nervous, but loving adventure you went for it. Being who you are, what you are, you must be as protected as can be. nonetheless you were happy to call this place home,and everybody had been so welcoming. You glance out the window and realize you've spent the entire day  day dreaming about the past, realizing you might be missing supper you rush out the door to the dining room, you arrive just in time to see all the food being laid out on the giant granite table. You scan the room for the boys and are delighted to see them, running over with a big smile you hug both boys.

"How are you, my princes?"

"We told you not to call us that my lady! Both boys say at the same time. You cant help but smile.

"Lets go get seated to eat, we don't want to go hungry tonight!"

Both boys follow you to the table, Fili push you r chair in after you sat down and you shot him a wink and smile. The boys had really grown on you, you loved them both equally. You liked thorin, he seemed to have the best stories, but haven't gotten to spend very much time with him. He was always busy with the reconstruction of his kingdom. Smaug had destroyed very much, and some placed were a bio hazard from his filthy habits. You get distracted from your thoughts when a bread roll hits you across the face. You look over at a smirking Kili and laughing Fili.

"BOYS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Boomed Thorin. Even though he was yelling, you could see the grin at the corner of his lips. You smiled at him with a wink to let him know that no harm was done. 

"Thorin, its okay, I'll get them back, one way or another." With a sly smile you look over at the blushing princes. Both look at each other with half worrid glances but stop when you burst into giggles.

"Dont worry dear boys, i wont get you too bad! just watch your selves!" and you hug them good night. As you lay in your warm bed you think of them as you drift off into sleep.


End file.
